My Happy Ending (A Robbie Kay Love Story)
by mimsteen143
Summary: Lydia Good is just like everybody else. She likes having fun with her friends and love them like a second family. Lydia thinks her life is perfect the way it is now. So... one day she meets Robbie Kay and starts to fall for him without even knowing it. Will Lydia finally get her happy ending or this love will be the death of her ?
1. Lydia Good

Hi, everyone. At first I want to introduce myself. I'm Lydia Good. I'm 16 and I live in Houston. I have five friends that I just adore.

First is Rebecca. She's 16 too. We know each other since 2 years. She's form these girls that turn heads when they walk in the room. At the beginning we didn't get a long but then we grew to be friends.

Nathan. He is 16 like all of us. We know each other since kinder garden. He was always my best friend. He was there when my parents divorced and he supported me in any possible way. That's why I love him so much…as a friend of course.

Phillip. He's in love with Rebecca since I can remember but I guess she never loved him back. But he's really nice guy and he's perfect for her. He respects her. I've said that to her a million times but she doesn't want to listen to me.

Corry and Josh. Well, they're twins actually. I like Josh more. He always makes me laugh. Corry is a little bit like a womanizer if you know what I mean. He likes girls but never feels something real towards them and that's why his relationships never end well. Josh at the other side is so caring guy, he would never let you alone when you're in trouble.

So that were my friends. You are going to meet them often in my story.J The other things about me you'll learn in the process.


	2. Chapter 1: Cookies

Lydia's POV

I was laughing so hard at the joke that Josh told me that I didn't even notice Nathan walking towards our table with blond haired boy by his side. Me, Rebecca, Josh, Phillip and Corry were waiting for Nathan to come in Starbucks. We just loved going there, drinking coffee all day, talking about random stuff. Actually me and Rebecca were the only girls in our crew but we didn't care actually.

"Hey, there!" Nathan said the minute he sat on his spot

We all greeted him

"So…umm…that's my friend Robbie. Robbie this is Rebecca, Phillip, Corry, Josh and of course Lydia." Nathan said introducing us to the boy. 'He is cute' I thought to myself. He had the most amazing green eyes I've ever seen. His hair was perfect, not just the shape, but it's color too.

We all said "hi" and start asking him random questions about his life. It turned out to be that he's an actor. He moved here, in Houston, not long ago just to go to auditions. I loved acting too but never get enough courage to go to audition.

"So guys, what are we going to do tonight ?" Josh asked changing the subject.

"You can come over at my house. My mom won't be at home for the whole weekend so… I thought it would be a good idea" I said.

Everyone shouted 'Yeah' so I was now sure that I have to get things done for tonight. You know, movies, food and other stuff. Not like I was expecting them to refuse to come. I always have fun with them. These people are something like a family to me, after my mom and dad divorced. Dad is not at home anymore, he moved in Florida last summer. And my mom…well she travels a lot because of her job so yeah, this five guys became my family.

"You can come too." I said looking at Robbie.

"I'd love to" he smiled.

"Yep! And we will watch Bambi" Rebecca shouted with an excitement look at her face hoping that this time we'll actually agree to watch it.

"No!" we all shouted back at her and Robbie chuckled.

"Well if you want to be with us, you better get used to it" Nathan said looking at Robbie.

We paid our bill and we walk out from Starbucks. Everyone's houses were at the opposite direction of my house. Sad…sad, but true.

"I'm for the other way, guys" Robbie said pointing at my direction.

"Really ? We can walk together." I said smiling at him. I didn't meant to but I just did. Like I said earlier he was cute.

We were walking about 5 minutes now and dead silence surrounded us. So I decided to talk first since I really wanted to.

"So…do you have any auditions soon ?" I asked him.

"Yeah, actually. I'm really excited about it!" he said unable to hide his smile.

"How you do that ?"

"Do what ?"

"Just going there in front of all the cameras and all these people." I said and he chuckled.

"Well it's quite easy once when you get used to it. Why ? Do you like acting ?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I like it. I would love to try…but I don't have enough courage thought." I said.

We continued walking our way home chatting about random stuff. I learned even more about him. I like him. He seems really nice guy but I know from personal experience that not everyone are the people we thing they are. Sometimes it's all just lies. I didn't want to trust him yet. I wanted to get to know him better.

We finally walked to my house and we said our goodbyes.

I changed my clothes and I started to write my homework. While I was trying to solve one mathematical problem I got a text from Josh and Corry. They won't come over tonight because they have some special dinner or family night. I didn't get it much. I texted them back and then I started to clean my room, the kitchen and the living room. When I was done I took a shower and changed into something comfy. So now I was ready just waiting for my friends to arrive, hopefully soon.

I stand up from the couch and made my way towards the door when the bell rang. Of course there were Rebecca and Phillip. They always arrive first. I let them in and before I can even say something Rebecca was already pulling me to the kitchen while Phillip stayed in the living room.

"Soo? What was that for ?" I asked looking at her a little annoyed for her rush

"Well, I convinced Phillip to watch Bambi with me in your room...soo do you mind ?" she explained really fast.

"What ?" I laughed.

This was an awesome chance for Phillip to finally be with Rebecca in private for a little bit. He really likes her so I couldn't say no. And at least Nathan and Robbie were still coming for tonight so I'd say we can still have fun without the twins, Rebecca and Phillip.

I was bored to death when I heard the bell rang. While I was walking to open the front door I could hear Rebecca and Phillip laughing at something upstairs. I passed the stairs and opened the door. There were Robbie and Nathan. I greeted them and they came in.

" So...what shall we watch ?"Robbie asked looking at me and Nathan while he sat on the couch in my living room.

"Well... I don't know actually." I chuckled. "without Rebecca being here and try to make us watch Bambi... it's weird" I added.

"Talking about her...where are the others ?"Nathan asked me

" Josh and Corry have some family dinner and Rebecca and Phillip are upstairs watching Bambi" I stated laughing at the last part.

"Really ? That's cool. I hope they finally start dating or else my head will blow from all the times when Phillip talks about her. He is so in love with her." Nathan commented.

"They won't start dating because they watched one movie together" I said.

" Well that's Bambi by the way. And there's a lot of tears and heartbroken girls at the end so yeah, girls like movies like this. I think that's why Phillip agreed to watch it. Hoping that he may win her somehow." Nathan said to me thinking again like the philosopher he was sometimes.

"Yeah, okay. Whatever." I gave up chuckling.

We started to look through my DVDs searching for a good movie. We finally picked up "Peter Pan" the movie from 2003 , not the Disney one.

We were at the middle of the movie when someone's phone rang. I looked at Nathan who was sitting at my right side and he was pulling out his phone from his pocket. At my left side was Robbie who was still focused on the movie.

"Guys, I'm sorry but I have to go." Nathan said standing up from the couch.

"What ? Why ?" Robbie asked before I can even speak.

"Well... I kind a have a date tonight. With Sara... I forgot about it and now she called me really upset so I have to fix this." he explained.

"Oww...okay" was all I said.

We said our goodbyes and after that Nathan left. Now we were just me and Robbie and of course Rebecca and Phillip but they were upstairs so this whole thing was still awkward.

"So who's Sara ?" Robbie asked me while the movie was still on but considering the fact that we both have seen it before we weren't really interested in it now.

"Well she is an old friend of Nathan. They were together in the past for 6 or 7 months I think. But then they broke up. That was 2 years ago thought. But last week they saw each other and I guess they want to try again." I answered him.

"Oww... I hope it works out." he said in his sweet, innocent voice. I just nodded at him.

I actually didn't like Sara much. She was from these girls that think they are the queens of the world and everyone that didn't wear expensive clothes and lots of make up were below them. That's way I hate her. When Sara came up in Nathan's life he changed. He didn't share things with me anymore, he refused to see me, and not just me. It was the same with Rebecca, Phillip, Josh and Corry. Like he was only allowed to spend his time with Sara. And I was sure that all of this was her fault. I didn't want to go back to the past, because that's when me and Nathan used to fight a lot again because of her. But now everything was okay with our friendship so I was hoping that she won't ruin it again.

"What are you thinking about ?" Robbie asked me.

"Nothing. I was watching the movie." I answered putting a fake smile.

"Lydia...?"

"Huh?"

"The movie ended 5 minutes ago" he said looking at me a little worried.

"Ow...well I guess I didn't pay much attention to it." I finally spoke hoping that he won't ask me again about my thoughts.

"Lydia are you okay ?" he asked me. His green eyes didn't stop to study my face even for a minute. It was really hard to not get lost in them.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied turning my gaze to the TV that was now off. I didn't want to stare into his green orbs anymore. I was praying that he'll just drop the subject and thanks God that's exactly what happened.

"Well, what we are gonna do now ? It's still 10pm." he said. I returned my gaze on him and shrugged.

"Do you like cookies ?" I asked him out of the blue.

"Yeah, why ?"

" We can make ourselves cookies." I replied with a smile and Robbie was staring at me as I was from these crazy chicks in the movies."What? I'm serious" I added and chuckled.

"Okay. Let's make cookies" Robbie said

"Really !?" I asked with a childish voice standing up from the couch.

"Yeah, you wanted it, right ?" he got up from the couch too.

"Yes! Then what are we waiting for !? Let's go!" I said and rushed towards the kitchen with Robbie walking behind me.

We made the dough and we turned on the oven. It takes time to the oven to heat up so me and Robbie were sitting on the kitchen counter.

"So where are your parents anyway ?" he asked me.

"They're divorced. My dad lives in Florida and my mom...well she's working a lot and also travels a lot so I don't see her much." I answered him.

"Sorry." he muttered.

I think he didn't came up with a better answer. I mean I've got used to it. People are saying this to me all the time when I tell them about my parents' divorce. But the truth is that I don't care. At the beginning I was really sad. I thought that all of this was my fault but as the time was passing by I just realized that this depends on my parents, not me. So I've let it go...

"It's okay. I'm okay with it now. And honestly I own a lot to Nathan. He was there with me through it all." I said.

"So that's why you got so upset, huh ? You don't like this girl Sara, am I wrong ?" he said with his cute British accent and again staring at me with those amazing green eyes that were now burning a holes in my body.

"Well...first I didn't get upset and second... yes, I don't like her. She just...changed him. And it wasn't a good influence." I answered and Robbie just nodded at me.

Actually while we talked we were eating from the dough for the cookies. I have to admit it was delicious.

"So are we going to bake the cookies already ?" I asked Robbie holding my laughter.

"Nope. I think I like the dough more." he replied and we both laughed.

After we finished the dough we decided to clean up. I took the flour from the counter but I didn't know that Robbie was behind me so when I turned around I bumped in him and I spilled the flour all over his T-shirt. He looked at me and I smelled revenge.

"Ooo, you're so going to pay for this!" he joked trying to sound scary but it didn't work out because he was holding his laugh too.

"It wasn't on purpose. I swear!" I defended myself trying not to laugh.

"Swearing won't help you, darling!" he replied with a strange voice.

As I took a step back he made a step towards me. I decided that it's time to run so I ran. We were running around the whole kitchen for about 10 minutes now. As I was trying to escape again I felt his arms around my waist grabbing me from behind.

"No! Let me go!" I joked while I was still laughing.

If I had to be honest I haven't been in so much fun from a really long time.

He let me go from his grip and I turned around to face him. He was taller than me, not much but it was the perfect high if you're asking me. We were both calm down and we didn't laugh. We did nothing. Just standing in the kitchen and staring into each other's eyes. Before I knew it I was leaning in and Robbie was doing the same. At the moment when our lips were a few inches away I heard someone's voice.

"Hey, Lydia, me and Phillip are going... what are you doing ?" Rebecca asked confused when she and Phillip walked in the kitchen.

Author Note:

Hey, guys. End of the first chapter. I hope you liked it. It's not so good as I wanted it but here's how they met. In the second chapter the action will be speed up and you'll see Robbie and Lydia 2 years after they first met. :)))


End file.
